


Golden Chains

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, It is complicated, Jake is confused, Jake is scared of his feelings, M/M, Post-Break Up, Talking, Texting, Tom Is Angry, Tom Will Fight For Them, but they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Jake has broken up with Tom two months ago and he's now in another relationship witha woman. Except Tom didn't really had the opportunity to say something at the time. Jake freaked out all at once, and Tom is now ready to fight for their relationship. One day, Jake notices one detail in Tom's appearance, and it disturbs him. He texts him.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Golden Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know why I wrote this, it hurt me, but I suddenly was writing it and I had to finish it.  
Also, I'm obsessed with Jake's golden chain and love to imagine that Tom has offered him it, and that Tom wears some bracelet chain that Jake has given him.  
In this story, the _woman_ is supposed to be Jake's actual girlfriend, and we'll consider Tom is single (well, no, in his heart he's still and will always be with Jake).  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

**Why are you still wearing it?**

**Tom?**

**Are you really planning to ignore me? **

_Isn’t it what you’re doing with me?_

**Tom…**

_I’m really sorry, but you know, things weren’t exactly clear. I must have misunderstood what you said to me… when was that again? Oh, yes that’s right, two fucking months ago, you know? When you dumped me all of a sudden, you coward. _

_So, you know what? You don’t have the right to ask me anything. I do whatever I want. _

**Of course you do. And I’m sorry… You know I am. I just couldn’t… You do deserve way better than me, better than what I can give you, and you know that. **

_Just shut up. You know nothing of what I want, of what I fucking need. Yet it was so simple, but you couldn’t see that I just needed you._

**But I couldn’t give you that, Tom, and I’m really sorry. **

_I could have wait for fuck’s sake! I never asked for us to come out as a couple! _

_I’m not stupid, I understand what it must cost you, I can be patient, because like that, it could have given me more time with you, with the man I love. How can you be so blind?_

_I never pushed you for more. Don’t put that on me._

**I know it’s my fault. But you would have to, sooner or later. You would have wanted more. And that’s normal. You deserve to be with a person who can give you as much love as you need, and even so much more.**

**I’m sorry I couldn’t give you that.**

_It’s useless. Now. _

_Why are you even talking to me?_

**I just wanted to know how you are… Because you’re still wearing it, and I can’t understand why.**

_You seriously can’t understand why I’m still wearing the bracelet chain you gave me? _

_The one that symbolized our love, our relationship? Even if it was a secret relationship, even if it is just a jewel, it means something. It meant something, at least for me. And I really thought you were smarter and could figure this out._

**But I left you, Tom. You have to move on. Don’t stay stuck in the past.**

_In the past?! It was a few weeks ago, Jake! Sorry if my feelings for you are difficult to suppress._

_But you’re right. I must follow your example and screw the next person who talk to me and oh maybe I even move in with them! What a great idea._

**Don’t be so resentful, Tom. I never wanted to hurt you. **

_Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you failed. _

_Replacing your lover with the first blonde young bitch that crosses your road usually do that to people. _

**Tom please, do not insult her, she has nothing to do with that. **

_Yeees! You’re right. She’s the one you decided you could be seen publicly together, the one you chose over me, but, she has nothing to do with us breaking up. Totally. She’s a woman and I’m a man, but still, this has nothing to do with it, right?_

**Come on, you know it’s way more complicated that just that. **

_Well, I’m not sure. She’s just a pale copy of me. And I don’t say that to flatter my ego._

_It hurts me. So much. _

**I’m so sorry Tom...**

_Stop saying that. You are not, not yet. Right now you’re in denial. _

**You know it’s more than that. I didn’t break up with you because you are a man, come on! That's stupid!**

_Really? I dare you to say we weren’t good together. We were so fucking happy. You just got scared. Just admit it damn it!_

**Maybe! Ok? Maybe I got scared! And I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to hurt you Tom, I never wanted to cause you pain. I always wanted and will always want your happiness. **

_Then why did you do that? Why did you break us?_

**I couldn’t think, I felt trapped, and yes, scared! I loved you so much, and I was fucking scared, I couldn't breath because I could lose you one day, and that I could not give you what you would desire, a man who isn’t afraid of claiming who he is, whom he’s in love with, who isn’t afraid of what people might think. **

**I’m so sorry I wasn’t strong enough to stay with you and fight with my fears. **

**And I’m so, so much sorry I hurt you Tom. Because I cherish you so much, and I really want you happy. Even if it’s without me. **

_But it will never be possible! Don’t you understand that? I LOVE you! I chose YOU! I don’t want anyone else. _

_I know you’re scared, Jake. I got it. And I will wait. I will fight for us. It doesn’t matter how much time I have to wait for you. I know you just need time. _

_That’s why I’m still wearing the bracelet you gave me, because it gives me strength, and hope. It reminds me that our love was real, that it wasn’t in my head. _

**It wasn’t, it was real, but you don’t need that to be a fact. **

_No, but I need to wear it, for you to see that I still care, that I still love you, that I still think about you, everyday, that you could not replace me with a female version of me, ok? That it is NOT okay. I am your lover, and you are mine. And I ask for nothing more. We’ll take as long time as you need to be comfortable enough to talk about us with someone you care, like Ryan, maybe, or whoever else. And I’m so much sure they will reassure you, and will tell you that it’s okay to be afraid. Because life is scary. But I’m also sure they will see how happy you are, and that is what matters. Always. _

**I need time, Tom. To think… about, things. **

_I know, baby._

_Let’s just stop talking about it for now. Just forget about me, for a while. For you to feel how much you still care for me, that you miss me. And I need to think too, I need time for myself, cause you broke my heart, and you need to know that I suffer, every time I see you with her, every smile of you, every picture of you, it, breaks, my, stupid, heart. Because I’m in love with you. And I can’t stop it. And you can’t forget that. I will remind you. Ever. I love you. But I can’t stand it, this situation. So please. For us. Stop talking to me. _

**Tom, no, no you can’t ask me that. **

_And you can’t decide for us if it’s over. When both people still love each other, it’s not over._

**I… I don’t know what to say to you right now… I can’t, I can’t think about it. I’m hurting you, I know that, and I’m hurting myself to, and I’m so fucking confused, but I can’t lose you totally, Tom, please. Don’t ask me that.**

_I’m sorry, but I have to. I’ll try everything to bring you back to me, even if I have to suffer more. And I don’t want you to be in pain too, but I think you have to be, a least a little, to realize what you’re doing._

_So now, if it’s not to tell me how wrong and stupid you were, that you regret it and want to fight for me, for us, because we meant and still mean something, then just forget me and try to be happy with her or whomever you want. And I'm not worried, because deep down I’m sure you know I’m the one for you. _

_I’m yours. And you’re mine. We complete each other. And that sounds so immature and infantile, uh? I know. But it’s the truth. We’re made for each other, I know that. I can believe in that for the both of us if you can’t do it right know. Because I can understand it’s hard for you, that it looks like you’ll have to give up everything for me, for the young kid who appeared from nowhere in your life, and I know that looks scary and crazy, so much crazy. But sooner or later, I’m sure you’ll see you were wrong. That you don’t have to give up anything, that it’s the opposite of it. And that we do deserve better, a future, happiness, a life together. And I can wait, I will wait, because I can love you, love us, harder, and stronger, I can love you twice more if it’s necessary._

**Tom... please...**

_I just need to know one thing for now. _

**What… what is it?**

_Are you still wearing it too? _

_Every day, under your shirts, your sweaters, when you’re walking on the street, when you’re making love to her, when you’re working, when you’re showering, when you’re sleeping, do you wear it? And right now, while I’m writing all the love I have for you, when I’m fighting for us, for you to believe in us, to give us another chance, be honest and tell me, are you wearing the golden chain I gave you, Jake?_

**I am.**

_And why?_

**You know why.**

_But I need you to tell me why. To remind yourself why. Please._

**Because I’m in love with you. **

_Yes. And that’s why you’re still wearing the chain? _

**Yes… because I love you and can’t forget you. Because I need you near me everywhere I go. **

_Because you love me. _

**Because I love you. **

_Because the chains represent our love, unbreakable, strong, beautiful, no matter if people can’t see them, we know they are there. They are our rings. We know the other is wearing it, we know the other love us. And that’s enough. You know I love you. _

**Yes. And I love you. **

_Then clear your life, think, and come back to me. Because I know you’re wearing it, and you know I’m wearing it._

**I’m… lost, and so fucking angry with myself. And I didn’t want to hurt anyone.**

_I know, baby, I know. _

**I’ll take time and rest, and think. **

_You do that, yes. _

**And when we’ll see each other… I want to do something.**

_Tell me what._

**I want us to switch the chains. If you want to.**

_You want me to wear the golden chain?_

**And I’ll wear the bracelet, yes. **

_People will notice it, you know that. _

**Yes, but I want to come back to you, and be able to don’t give a damn about what they will think about it. I want to be proud of us, because I am. I’m just not proud of myself right now, of what I’ve done, I am just a frightened adult. That’s stupid. **

_That’s beautiful, beautifully romantic. I’ll be pride to wear it. _

_Don’t take too long. _

**I won’t. **

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry guys...  
But the end is optimistic because their love will win everything, because they are made to be together, and we all know that.  
Kudos and comments keep me alive.


End file.
